yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 cards
This is a list of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004. The game features 1,138 cards, numbered from 001 to 1138. # Blue-Eyes White Dragon # Mystical Elf # Hitotsu-Me Giant # Baby Dragon # Ryu-Kishin # Feral Imp # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 # Mushroom Man # Shadow Specter # Blackland Fire Dragon # Sword Arm of Dragon # Swamp Battleguard # Tyhone # Battle Steer # Flame Swordsman # Time Wizard # Right Leg of the Forbidden One # Left Leg of the Forbidden One # Right Arm of the Forbidden One # Left Arm of the Forbidden One # Exodia the Forbidden One # Summoned Skull # The Wicked Worm Beast # Skull Servant # Horn Imp # Battle Ox # Beaver Warrior # Rock Ogre Grotto #1 # Mountain Warrior # Zombie Warrior # Koumori Dragon # Two-Headed King Rex # Judge Man # Saggi the Dark Clown # Dark Magician (version 1) # The Snake Hair # Gaia the Dragon Champion # Gaia The Fierce Knight # Curse of Dragon # Dragon Piper # Celtic Guardian # Illusionist Faceless Mage # Karbonala Warrior # Rogue Doll # Oscillo Hero #2 # Griffore # Torike # Sangan # Big Insect # Basic Insect # Armored Lizard # Hercules Beetle # Killer Needle # Gokibore # Giant Flea # Larvae Moth # Great Moth # Kuriboh # Mammoth Graveyard # Great White # Wolf # Harpie Lady # Harpie Lady Sisters # Tiger Axe # Silver Fang # Kojikocy # Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth # Garoozis # Thousand Dragon # Fiend Kraken # Jellyfish # Cocoon of Evolution # Kairyu-Shin # Giant Soldier of Stone # Man-Eating Plant # Krokodilus # Grappler # Axe Raider # Megazowler # Uraby # Crawling Dragon #2 # Red-Eyes B. Dragon # Reaper of the Cards # King of Yamimakai # Barox # Dark Chimera # Metal Guardian # Catapult Turtle # Gyakutenno Megami # Mystic Horseman # Rabid Horseman # Zanki # Crawling Dragon # Crass Clown # Armored Zombie # Dragon Zombie # Clown Zombie # Battle Warrior # Wings of Wicked Flame # Mask of Darkness # Job-Change Mirror # Curtain of the Dark Ones # Tomozaurus # Spirit of the Winds # Kageningen # Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation # Goddess with the Third Eye # Hero of the East # Doma The Angel of Silence # That Which Feeds on Life # Dark Gray # White Magical Hat # Kamionwizard # Nightmare Scorpion # Spirit of the Books # Supporter in the Shadows # Trial of Nightmare # Dream Clown # Sleeping Lion # Yamatano Dragon Scroll # Dark Plant # Ancient Tool # Faith Bird # Orion the Battle King # Ansatsu # LaMoon # Nemuriko # Weather Control # Octoberser # The 13th Grave # Charubin the Fire Knight # Mystical Capture Chain # Fiend's Hand # Witty Phantom # Mystery Hand # Dragon Statue # Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie # Toad Master # Spiked Snail # Flame Manipulator # Necrolancer the Timelord # Djinn the Watcher of the Wind # The Bewitching Phantom Thief # Temple of Skulls # Monster Egg # The Shadow Who Controls the Dark # Lord of the Lamp # Akihiron # Rhaimundos of the Red Sword # The Melting Red Shadow # Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper # Fire Reaper # Larvas # Hard Armor # Firegrass # Man Eater # Dig Beak # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # Tainted Wisdom # Lisark # Lord of Zemia # The Judgement Hand # Ancient Jar # Darkfire Dragon # Dark King of the Abyss # Spirit of the Harp # Armaill # Dark Prisoner # Hurricail # Ancient Brain # Fire Eye # Monsturtle # Claw Reacher # Phantom Dewan # Arlownay # Dark Shade # Masked Clown # Lucky Trinket # Genin # Eyearmor # Fiend Reflection #2 # Gate Deeg # Synchar # Fusionist # Akakieisu # LaLa Li-Oon # Key Mace # Turtle Tiger # Terra the Terrible # Doron # Arma Knight # Mech Mole Zombie # Happy Lover # Penguin Knight # Petit Dragon # Frenzied Panda # Air Marmot of Nefariousness # Phantom Ghost # Mabarrel # Dorover # Twin Long Rods #1 # Droll Bird # Petit Angel # Winged Cleaver # Hinotama Soul # Kaminarikozou # Meotoko # Aqua Madoor # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Flame Ghost # Dryad # B. Skull Dragon # Two-Mouth Darkruler # Solitude # Masked Sorcerer # Kumootoko # Midnight Fiend # Roaring Ocean Snake # Fiend Sword # Skull Stalker # Hitodenchak # Wood Remains # Hourglass of Life # Rare Fish # Wood Clown # Madjinn Gunn # Dark Titan of Terror # Beautiful Headhuntress # Wodan the Resident of the Forest # Guardian of the Labyrinth # Haniwa # Yashinoki # Vishwar Randi # The Drdek # Dark Assailant # Candle of Fate # Water Element # Dissolverock # Meda Bat # One Who Hunts Souls # Root Water # Master & Expert # Water Omotics # Hyo # Enchanting Mermaid # Nekogal #1 # Fairywitch # Embryonic Beast # Prevent Rat # Stone Armadiller # Beastking of the Swamps # Ancient Sorcerer # Lunar Queen Elzaim # Wicked Mirror # The Little Swordsman of Aile # Rock Ogre Grotto #2 # Wing Egg Elf # The Furious Sea King # Princess of Tsurugi # Unknown Warrior of Fiend # Sectarian of Secrets # Versago the Destroyer # Wetha # Megirus Light # Mavelus # Ancient Tree of Enlightenment # Green Phantom King # Ground Attacker Bugroth # Ray & Temperature # Gorgon Egg # Petit Moth # King Fog # Protector of the Throne # Mystic Clown # Mystical Sheep #2 # Holograh # Tao the Chanter # Serpent Marauder # Gatekeeper # Ogre of the Black Shadow # Change Slime # Moon Envoy # Fireyarou # Psychic Kappa # Masaki the Legendary Swordsman # Dragoness the Wicked Knight # Bio Plant # One-Eyed Shield Dragon # Cyber Soldier of Darkworld # Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head # Sonic Maid # Kurama # Legendary Sword # Dark Energy # Axe of Despair # Laser Cannon Armor # Elf's Light # Beast Fangs # Steel Shell # Vile Germs # Black Pendant # Silver Bow and Arrow # Horn of Light # Horn of the Unicorn # Dragon Treasure # Electro-Whip # Elegant Egotist # Mystical Moon # Stop Defense # Malevolent Nuzzler # Violet Crystal # Book of Secret Arts # Machine Conversion Factory # Raise Body Heat # Follow Wind # Power of Kaishin # Dragon Capture Jar # Forest # Wasteland # Mountain # Sogen # Umi # Yami # Dark Hole # Raigeki # Mooyan Curry # Red Medicine # Goblin's Secret Remedy # Soul of the Pure # Dian Keto the Cure Master # Sparks # Hinotama # Final Flame # Ookazi # Tremendous Fire # Swords of Revealing Light # Spellbinding Circle # Dark-Piercing Light # Yaranzo # Kanan the Swordmistress # Takriminos # Stuffed Animal # Megasonic Eye # Super War-Lion # Yamadron # Seiyaryu # Three-Legged Zombies # Zera the Mant # Flying Penguin # Millennium Shield # Fairy's Gift # Black Luster Soldier # Fiend's Mirror # Labyrinth Wall # Jirai Gumo # Shadow Ghoul # Wall Shadow # Labyrinth Tank # Sanga of the Thunder # Kazejin # Suijin # Gate Guardian # Dungeon Worm # Monster Tamer # Ryu-Kishin Powered # Swordstalker # La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp # Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Toon Alligator # Rude Kaiser # Parrot Dragon # Dark Rabbit # Bickuribox # Harpie's Pet Dragon # Mystic Lamp # Pendulum Machine # Giltia the D. Knight # Launcher Spider # Zoa # Zone Eater # Steel Scorpion # Dancing Elf # Ocubeam # Leghul # Ooguchi # Swordsman from a Foreign Land # Emperor of the Land and Sea # Ushi Oni # Monster Eye # Leogun # Tatsunootoshigo # Sword Slasher # Yaiba Robo # Machine King # Giant Mech-Soldier # Metal Dragon # Bat # Giga-Tech Wolf # Cyber Soldier # Shovel Crusher # Mechanicalchaser # Blocker # Blast Juggler # Golgoil # Giganto # Cyber-Stein # Cyber Commander # Jinzo #7 # Dice Armadillo # Sky Dragon # Thunder Dragon # Stone D. # Kaiser Dragon # Magician of Faith # Water Magician # Ice Water # Waterdragon Fairy # Ancient Elf # Beautiful Beast Trainer # Water Girl # White Dolphin # Deepsea Shark # Metal Fish # Bottom Dweller # 7 Colored Fish # Mech Bass # Aqua Dragon # Sea King Dragon # Turu-Purun # Guardian of the Seas # Aqua Snake # Giant Red Seasnake # Spike Seadra # 30,000-Year White Turtle # Kappa Avenger # Kanikabuto # Zarigun # Millennium Golem # Destroyer Golem # Barrel Rock # Minomushi Warrior # Stone Ghost # Kaminari Attack # Tripwire Beast # Bolt Escargot # Bolt Penguin # The Immortal of Thunder # Electric Snake # Wing Eagle # Punished Eagle # Skull Red Bird # Crimson Sunbird # Queen Bird # Armed Ninja # Magical Ghost # Soul Hunter # Air Eater # Vermillion Sparrow # Sea Kamen # Sinister Serpent # Ganigumo # Alinsection # Insect Soldiers of the Sky # Cockroach Knight # Kuwagata Alpha # Burglar # Pragtical # Garvas # Ameba # Korogashi # Boo Koo # Flower Wolf # Rainbow Flower # Barrel Lily # Needle Ball # Peacock # Hoshiningen # Maha Vailo # Rainbow Marine Mermaid # Musician King # Wilmee # Morinphen # Kattapillar # Dragon Seeker # Man-Eater Bug # D. Human # Turtle Raccoon # Fungi of the Musk # Prisman # Crazy Fish # Cyber Saurus # Bracchio-raidus # Laughing Flower # Bean Soldier # Cannon Soldier # Guardian of the Throne Room # Brave Scizzar # The Statue of Easter Island # Muka Muka # Sand Stone # Boulder Tortoise # Fire Kraken # Turtle Bird # Skullbird # Monstrous Bird # The Bistro Butcher # Star Boy # Spirit of the Mountain # Neck Hunter # Milus Radiant # Togex # Flame Cerebrus # Eldeen # Mystical Sand # Gemini Elf # Kwagar Hercules # Minar # Kamakiriman # Mechaleon # Mega Thunderball # Niwatori # Corroding Shark # Skelengel # Hane-Hane # Misairuzame # Tongyo # Dharma Cannon # Skelgon # Wow Warrior # Griggle # Bone Mouse # Frog the Jam # Behegon # Dark Elf # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 # Mushroom Man #2 # Lava Battleguard # Tyhone #2 # The Wandering Doomed # Steel Ogre Grotto #1 # Pot the Trick # Oscillo Hero # Invader from Another Dimension # Lesser Dragon # Needle Worm # Wretched Ghost of the Attic # Great Mammoth of Goldfine # Man-eating Black Shark # Yormungarde # Darkworld Thorns # Anthrosaurus # Drooling Lizard # Trakadon # B. Dragon Jungle King # Empress Judge # Little D # Witch of the Black Forest # Ancient One of the Deep Forest # Giant Scorpion of the Tundra # Crow Goblin # Leo Wizard # Abyss Flower # Patrol Robo # Takuhee # Dark Witch # Weather Report # Binding Chain # Mechanical Snail # Greenkappa # Mon Larvas # Living Vase # Tentacle Plant # Beaked Snake # Morphing Jar # Muse-A # Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames # Rose Spectre of Dunn # Fiend Reflection #1 # Ghoul with an Appetite # Pale Beast # Little Chimera # Violent Rain # Key Mace #2 # Tenderness # Penguin Soldier # Fairy Dragon # Obese Marmot of Nefariousness # Liquid Beast # Twin Long Rods #2 # Great Bill # Shining Friendship # Bladefly # Electric Lizard # Hiro's Shadow Scout # Lady of Faith # Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon # Hunter Spider # Armored Starfish # Hourglass of Courage # Marine Beast # Warrior of Tradition # Rock Spirit # Snakeyashi # Succubus Knight # Ill Witch # The Thing That Hides in the Mud # High Tide Gyojin # Fairy of the Fountain # Amazon of the Seas # Nekogal #2 # Witch's Apprentice # Armored Rat # Ancient Lizard Warrior # Maiden of the Moonlight # Stone Ogre Grotto # Winged Egg of New Life # Night Lizard # Queen's Double # Blue-Winged Crown # Trent # Queen of Autumn Leaves # Amphibious Bugroth # Acid Crawler # Invader of the Throne # Mystical Sheep #1 # Disk Magician # Flame Viper # Royal Guard # Gruesome Goo # Hyosube # Machine Attacker # Hibikime # Whiptail Crow # Magical Labyrinth # Warrior Elimination # Salamandra # Eternal Rest # Megamorph # Stain Storm # Eradicating Aerosol # Breath of Light # Eternal Drought # Bright Castle # Black Luster Ritual # Zera Ritual # Harpie's Feather Duster # War-Lion Ritual # Beastly Mirror Ritual # Commencement Dance # Hamburger Recipe # Novox's Prayer # House of Adhesive Tape # Eatgaboon # Widespread Ruin # Goblin Fan # Bad Reaction to Simochi # Turtle Oath # Resurrection of Chakra # Javelin Beetle Pact # Garma Vow of the Sword # Revival of Dokurorider # Fortress Whale's Oath # Performance of Sword # Hungry Burger # Sengenjin # Skull Guardian # Tri-Horned Dragon # Serpent Night Dragon # Skull Knight # Cosmo Queen # Chakra # Crab Turtle # Mikazukinoyaiba # Meteor Dragon # Meteor B. Dragon # Firewing Pegasus # Garma Sword # Javelin Beetle # Fortress Whale # Dokurorider # Dark Magic Ritual # Magician of Black Chaos # Slot Machine # Red Archery Girl # Ryu-Ran # Manga Ryu-Ran # Toon Mermaid # Toon Summoned Skull # Relinquished # Jigen Bakudan # Thousand-Eyes Idol # Thousand-Eyes Restrict # Steel Ogre Grotto #2 # Hyozanryu # Alpha The Magnet Warrior # Invitation to a Dark Sleep # Barrel Dragon # Panther Warrior # Three-Headed Geedo # Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts # Jinzo # Swordsman of Landstar # The Fiend Megacyber # Beta The Magnet Warrior # Big Shield Gardna # Dark Magician Girl # Alligator's Sword # Parasite Paracide # Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon # Sword Hunter # Drill Bug # Deepsea Warrior # Bite Shoes # Spikebot # The Last Warrior from Another Planet # Dunames Dark Witch # Garnecia Elefantis # Total Defense Shogun # Cyber-Tech Alligator # Gamma The Magnet Warrior # Toon World # Black Illusion Ritual # Negate Attack # 7 Completed # Lightforce Sword # Shield & Sword # Graceful Charity # Chain Destruction # Graceful Dice # Skull Dice # Card Destruction # Insect Barrier # Fissure # Trap Hole # Polymerization (version 1) # Remove Trap # Two-Pronged Attack # Blue Medicine # Raimei # Monster Reborn # De-Spell # Pot of Greed # Gravedigger Ghoul # Burning Spear # Gust Fan # The Inexperienced Spy # Reinforcements # Castle Walls # Ancient Telescope # White Hole # Call of the Grave # Anti Raigeki # Tribute to the Doomed # Soul Release # The Cheerful Coffin # Call of the Dark # Change of Heart # Solemn Judgement # Magic Jammer # Seven Tools of the Bandit # Horn of Heaven # Just Desserts # Royal Decree # Polymerization (version 2) # Last Day of Witch # Exile of the Wicked # Magic Thorn # Restructer Revolution # Fusion Sage # Sword of Deep-Seated # Block Attack # The Unhappy Maiden # Robbin' Goblin # Germ Infection # Paralyzing Potion # Neo the Magic Swordsman # Baron of the Fiend Sword # Man-Eating Treasure Chest # Sorcerer of the Doomed # Mirror Force # Ring of Magnetism # Share the Pain # Stim-Pack # Heavy Storm # Gryphon Wing # Gravekeeper's Servant # Curse of Fiend # Upstart Goblin # Toll # Final Destiny # Snatch Steal # Chorus of Sanctuary # Confiscation # Delinquent Duo # Darkness Approaches # Fairy's Hand Mirror # Tailor of the Fickle # Rush Recklessly # The Reliable Guardian # The Forceful Sentry # Chain Energy # Mystical Space Typhoon # Giant Trunade # Painful Choice # Snake Fang # Cyber Jar # Banisher of the Light # Giant Rat # Senju of the Thousand Hands # UFO Turtle # Flash Assailant # Karate Man # Dark Zebra # Giant Germ # Nimble Momonga # Spear Cretin # Shining Angel # Boar Soldier # Mother Grizzly # Flying Kamakiri #1 # Ceremonial Bell # Sonic Bird # Mystic Tomato # Gaia Power # Umiiruka # Molten Destruction # Rising Air Current # Luminous Spark # Mystic Plasma Zone # Messenger of Peace # Michizure # Gust # Driving Snow # Armored Glass # World Suppression # Mystic Probe # Metal Detector # Numinous Healer # Appropriate # Forced Requisition # Minor Goblin Official # Gamble # DNA Surgery # The Regulation of Tribe # Backup Soldier # Attack and Receive # Major Riot # Ceasefire # Light of Intervention # Respect Play # Imperial Order # Skull Invitation # Nobleman of Crossout # Nobleman of Extermination # The Shallow Grave # Premature Burial # Inspection # Morphing Jar #2 # Bubonic Vermin # Flame Champion # Twin-Headed Fire Dragon # Darkfire Soldier #1 # Mr. Volcano # Darkfire Soldier #2 # Kiseitai # Cyber Falcon # Dark Bat # Flying Kamakiri #2 # Harpie's Brother # Oni Tank T-34 # Overdrive # Buster Blader # Time Seal # Graverobber # Gift of The Mystical Elf # The Eye of Truth # Call of the Haunted # Solomon's Lawbook # Earthshaker # Enchanted Javelin # Mirror Wall # Windstorm of Etaqua # Valkyrion the Magna Warrior # Alligator's Sword Dragon # Vorse Raider # Ring of Destruction # Aqua Chorus # Riryoku # Sword of Dragon's Soul # Seal of the Ancients # King Tiger Wanghu # Wolf Axwielder # The Illusory Gentleman # Birdface # Kryuel # Airknight Parshath # Fairy King Truesdale # Maiden of the Aqua # Robotic Knight # Thunder Nyan Nyan # Molten Behemoth # Arsenal Bug # Jowls of Dark Demise # Souleater # Slate Warrior # Shapesnatch # Servant of Catabolism # Boneheimer # Flame Dancer # Humanoid Slime # Worm Drake # Humanoid Worm Drake # Revival Jam # Flying Fish # Amphibian Beast # The Legendary Fisherman # Robolady # Roboyarou # Lightning Conger # Spherous Lady # Shining Abyss # Beast of Gilfer # Gadget Soldier # Grand Tiki Elder # The Masked Beast # Melchid the Four-Face Beast # Nuvia the Wicked # Chosen One # Mask of Weakness # Curse of the Masked Beast # Mask of Dispel # Mask of Restrict # Mask of the Accursed # Mask of Brutality # Return of the Doomed # Lightning Blade # Tornado Wall # Infinite Dismissal # Fairy Box # Torrential Tribute # De-Fusion # Infinite Cards # Jam Defender # Card of Safe Return # Magic Cylinder # Solemn Wishes # Burning Land # Cold Wave # Fairy Meteor Crush # Limiter Removal # Insect Imitation # Gravity Bind # Shadow of Eyes # Girochin Kuwagata # Hayabusa Knight # Bombardment Beetle # 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom # Gradius # Red-Moon Baby # Mad Sword Beast # Skull Mariner # The All-Seeing White Tiger # Goblin Attack Force # Island Turtle # Wingweaver # Science Soldier # Souls of the Forgotten # Dokuroyaiba # Rain of Mercy # Monster Recovery # Type Zero Magic Crusher # Spring of Rebirth # Dark Magician (version 2) # Thousand Knives # Lady Panther # The Unfriendly Amazon # Amazon Archer # Crimson Sentry # Fire Princess # Lady Assailant of Flames # Fire Sorcerer # Spirit of the Breeze # Dancing Fairy # Fairy Guardian # Empress Mantis # Cure Mermaid # Hysteric Fairy # Bio-Mage # The Forgiving Maiden # St. Joan # Marie the Fallen One # Jar of Greed # Scroll of Bewitchment # United We Stand # Mage Power # Offerings to the Doomed # Exchange # The Portrait's Secret # The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams # Headless Knight # Dark Necrofear # Destiny Board # The Dark Door # Earthbound Spirit # Dark Spirit of the Silent # The Earl of Demise # Dark Sage # Zombyra the Dark # Spiritualism # Jowgen the Spiritualist # Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer # Summoner of Illusions # Bazoo the Soul-Eater # Soul of Purity and Light # Spirit of Flames # Aqua Spirit # The Rock Spirit # Garuda the Wind Spirit # Gilasaurus # Tornado Bird # Supply # Maryokutai # Collected Power # Skull Lair # Graverobber's Retribution # Deal of Phantom # Destruction Punch # Blind Destruction # The Emperor's Holiday # Cyclon Laser # Spirit Message "I" # Spirit Message "N" # Spirit Message "A" # Spirit Message "L" # Fusion Gate # Ekibyo Drakmord # Miracle Dig # Dragonic Attack # Spirit Elimination # Vengeful Bog Spirit # Nightmare Wheel # Byser Shock # Dark Ruler Ha Des # Skull Knight #2 # Opticlops # Fatal Abacus # Life Absorbing Machine # Double Snare # Throwstone Unit # Warrior Dai Grepher # Exiled Force # The A. Forces # Reinforcement of the Army # Array of Revealing Light # The Warrior Returning Alive # Ready for Intercepting # Spear Dragon # The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave # Lizard Soldier # Cave Dragon # Troop Dragon # A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon # Dragon's Gunfire # Stamping Destruction # Dragon's Rage # Burst Breath # Luster Dragon # Emergency Provisions # Fiber Jar # Inaba White Rabbit # Yata-Garasu # Susa Soldier # Yamata Dragon # Great Long Nose # Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi # Fushi No Tori # A Legendary Ocean # Spiritual Energy Settle Machine # Second Coin Toss # Disappear # Bottomless Trap Hole # Ominous Fortunetelling # Drop Off # Fiend Comedian # Gora Turtle # Sasuke Samurai # Poison Mummy # Dark Dust Spirit # Royal Keeper # Swarm of Scarabs # Swarm of Locusts # Giant Axe Mummy # 8-Claws Scorpion # Guardian Sphinx # Pyramid Turtle # Dice Jar # Dark Scorpion Burglars # Don Zaloog # Des Lacooda # Cobraman Sakuzy # Book of Taiyou # Book of Moon # Mirage of Nightmare # Call of the Mummy # Pyramid Energy # Bottomless Shifting Sand # Curse of Royal # Needle Ceiling # Needle Wall # Reckless Greed # Newdoria # Helpoemer # Coffin Seller # Master Kyonshee # Kabazauls # Inpachi # Gravekeeper's Curse # Gravekeeper's Guard # Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier # Gravekeeper's Vassal # Yomi Ship # Spirit Reaper # Nightmare Horse # Reaper on the Nightmare # Dark Room of Nightmare # Buster Rancher # Hieroglyph Lithograph # Dark Snake Syndrome # Banner of Courage # Metamorphosis # Reversal Quiz # Curse of Aging # Narrow Pass # Disturbance Strategy # Non Aggression Area # D. Tribe # Swallowtail Spike Lizard Automatic list Cards World Championship Tournament 2004